


Juliet Is Done With This Shit

by fairyqueenmab



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Matchmaker Juliet, Pining Mercutio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyqueenmab/pseuds/fairyqueenmab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet literally cannot believe how stupid her friends are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juliet Is Done With This Shit

**Author's Note:**

> this is the stupidest thing

Juliet blinked, groaning slightly as she woke up. She gently moved Romeo's arm and rolled out of bed, smiling slightly as he grumbled and yanked the covers back over himself. She rubbed her temples and stumbled to the bathroom to get a Tylenol, hoping she wasn’t catching what Rosaline had. When she opened the door she saw Mercutio standing at the sink, staring into the mirror, and cringed when he spun around. They stood there for a moment, not quite looking each other in the eye until she stepped forward and touched one of the cuts on his face. His lips tightened, and Juliet took her hand away.

"Who did this?" she asked him, trying to sound calm and reasonable, not something she usually had to do, because that was supposed Benvolio’s job. But Benvolio was off being calm and reasonable with Rosaline, who wasn’t handling being sick well, and so she had to figure out how to deal with this situation.

Mercutio laughed slightly, then hissed in pain as his teeth brushed the cut in his lip. There was still a little blood below his nose that he hadn’t cleaned off, and he turned back to the sink now, not wanting to look at her.

“Guess,” he said, dabbing at his face. He could see Juliet still standing in the doorway, managing to look simultaneously concerned and pissed off. He sighed, and turned to face her, leaning against the sink and closing his eyes. “Okay, Christ, I’ll tell you. Tybalt took me to the bar in an effort to ‘reconcile our differences’ like you wanted and his asshole friends started saying shit about Valentine. And I know for a fact you’re smart enough to figure out what happened after that.” He took a deep breath, shaking his head.

“Did Tybalt try to stop you guys?” 

“I don’t think he even saw, he was in the corner making out with someone. And we moved it outside.”

“That jerk, he was supposed to keep an eye on you, or at least pay the slightest amount of attention to what was happening.”

Mercutio laughed again, and tried to brush past her to find a place to stay. He'd left his wallet at the bar, probably paying for some random guy's drinks, but he there was no way he was going back there.

Juliet stopped him, avoiding the scratches on his arm. She pulled him over to the couch and sat him down, fixing him in place with a stern glare. She disappeared into the kitchen for a minute and reappeared with a bowl of cereal and a glass of water. Ignoring her headache, she sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“You’re going to eat and drink and sleep. You can use Ben’s room, he won’t be back for ages and I don’t want you sleeping on the couch.” Mercutio took the water, but didn’t drink any of it, leaving the bowl on the table. “I’ll get you some of Romeo’s clothes, you guys are about the same size,” she told him, standing up to grab it for him, but he stopped her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I shouldn’t’ve come here, shouldn’t’ve loaded my crap onto you. It’s just I thought you’d be asleep and I have a key and I can’t go home, not right now, and if I went to anyone else’s place they’d want to start a fight, and I’m all for that but he’d be so disappointed in me.” Juliet looked at him, sucking her cheek in. She didn’t have to ask who ‘he’ was. “But I’ll be out of here when I finish this, and-”

“Bullshit,” she snapped, and Mercutio looked a little impressed to hear her swearing. “You’re going to get sleep, you were just in a fight, and I’m not letting you walk around in this state.” Juliet glared until he swallowed the milk, quickly ate a few spoonfuls of cereal, and shuffled over to Benvolio’s room. She shook her head and went to her room to grab one of Romeo’s shirts and a pair of pants, then came back to find Mercutio sitting awkwardly at the edge of the bed holding a stuffed animal. He looked up at her and smiled slightly.

“I won this a couple of years ago. When we all went to that arcade? He’s terrible at those things, no hand-eye coordination at all and I had about a million prizes. So I gave him this one. Actually,” he continued. “There’s a lot of stuff here that’s he’d had for years.”

Juliet laughed, looking at Benvolio’s board which was covered in multiple layers of photographs. "I don’t think I’ve ever seen him willingly get rid of anything.”  
Mercutio’s smile disappeared, and he tossed the toy onto the desk. He mumbled something, staring at the floor.

“Sorry, what?”

“Do you think that’s why he still keeps me around?” he snapped. “Just another piece of crap he hasn’t got the heart to throw away?” 

Juliet stood there for a moment, remembering every single situation exactly like this, and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, deciding that nothing was ever going to happen if she didn’t give one of them a hint. She dragged him over to the the board of pictures and crossed her arms.

“Look at those pictures,” she said. “You go on trips with him, you spend holidays with him. You know how many pictures he takes. These are his favorites, the ones he chooses to look at every day. You're in almost every single one." She shook her head. "God, Romeo’s his cousin and you’re up there more than he is.” He stared at her for a minute, eyes wide and hopeful.

"So do you think I should ask him out?" Juliet dropped the pile of clothes into his hands and sighed, then walked out the door. "No, wait, Juliet, should I ask him out?"

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be more but then I said screw it


End file.
